


On The Roof

by gayamyrose



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Just something light and cute!, webby nervous baby lesbian....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Webby takes Lena to a secret spot.





	On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Request for someone on discord! Just some cute weblena. <3 Enjoy!

The roof of McDuck Manor was not a place frequented by many. The expansive building’s rooftops had many dips and curves, but also some nice, shaded flat places. Webby had claimed one such place for herself. 

Granny knew of it, of course, but Webby liked to pretend she didn’t. The duckling had dragged an umbrella, a small table and two chairs up there. She would sit by herself sometimes to read, play, or scout for enemies potentially approaching. It was her special spot, and no one else had ever been up there, not even the boys. 

Right now, Webby was leading Lena up there. They had to crawl out of a window and use a grappling hook to hoist themselves up, which was no problem. 

Webby was nervous. Would Lena think this was lame? She knew her friend wouldn’t make fun of her, but still her doubts persisted. As they climbed, she shook her head as if to banish the thoughts. She’d love this. 

“Woah.” Lena had said once they reached the top. 

Standing atop the massive building, one could see exactly how large the McDuck property spanned. Gardens, ponds, and green land stretched for a long distance, and the glittering sea lit up Duckburg behind it. 

“Wow, Webby. This is cool as shit.” She said, and Webby’s heart soared. (She pointedly ignored the curse. It was a beautiful moment!)

She’d forgotten how gorgeous the view was. The best thing about the view was Lena’s awed face, sunlight shining off her feathers. 

“Yeah. It is.” 

Lena tired of the view after a few moments and sat down, facing Webby. The other girl grinned and plopped down excitedly next to her. They had ignored the chairs completely, legs dangling off the edge. 

“So this place is-?” Lena started.

“Oh!” Webby bounced right up again, happy to talk. “It’s my super secret lookout post! But mostly I just come up here to hang out by myself.” 

She rubbed her wrist sheepishly.

“I love Huey, Dewey and Louie but sometimes I still want to be alone, you know?” 

Lena looked off to the side, a small smile on her face. Webby’s eyes darted back and forth from Lena’s face to her hand. 

“Yeah. I get it.” 

The smaller duck wanted so badly to hold Lena’s hand. She’d wanted to for weeks, but it had never felt like the right time. Now, however, she felt her own already going for it. Lena suddenly looked down when her hand was only halfway there. Webby froze, but before she could start to feel scared Lena smiled and took her hand in hers. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest! Was this really happening? 

Her cheeks were bright red, and Lena’s were tinged just a little pink. 

“Thanks for bringing me up here, Webs.”

“Y-Yeah! No problem! You can come up here anytime, in fact! It’s your space now too!” 

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence as the sun set over the city of Duckburg. 

Back in the house, Betina Beakley hummed approvingly at the screen in front of her. She turned away from it and went back to her work. Her granddaughter could handle herself for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! They make me happy!


End file.
